The OZ in his hands
by Magicgirl29
Summary: AU story: Ambrose must hurry and find a way to escape Azkadellia's castle before he gets headcased but hopefully DG, Cain and Raw will be able to help in time. Rated to give me creative freedom
1. Inprisoned

**Description: AU Story:**

**DG has come back to the OZ but instead of forgetting her past like she did in the movie she remembers everything and everyone! Which includes her mother, sister and Ambrose. The story begins when she has discovered that Azkadellia is building the Sun Seeder and straight away she knows who to turn to. In this version Ambrose never got his brain removed, the only reason Azkadellia got the plans out of him is because she made Lylo read his mind. **

"It's a Sun Seeder!" Exclaimed Cain,

"Did you just say Sun Seeder?" DG asked curiously. Cain nodded,

"But it can't be" DG whispered under her breath. Cain moved closer,

"DG is there something on your mind?" Cain asked curiously.

"I need to find Ambrose!" She said suddenly, Raw and Cain looked shocked.

"Ambrose?" Whispered Cain, DG nodded "No-one has seen Ambrose in annuals... The last time he was seen was when Azkadellia took the throne, then the long coats took him to the palace... No-one has seen him since... Kiddo he may not even be alive"

"No" Raw said suddenly grabbing DG and Cain's attention. "He alive I feel it, he locked away in her castle" DG looked at Cain and quickly they both had the same thought. That they had to save Ambrose.

Meanwhile, at Azkadellia's castle...

"You can't keep me here much longer!" Ambrose wailed from his damp, cold cell.

"Don't waste your breath kid" Croaked a voice of what sounded like a man in the dark cell opposite his. Ambrose's hands were bound by long chains which were attached to the walls on either side of him, Ambrose was on his knees in the cell he struggled to the bars at the front of his cell, he held onto them tightly.

"Who said that?" Ambrose asked staring into the dark cage in front of him, then the man that spoke to Ambrose came up to the bars of his cage revealing his face, he was but an old man who appeared to be at least 60 annuals old.

"I did" He coughed.

"Well ok... Who are you?" He asked a little confused,

"I don't remember my name" He said sadly,

"Why what happened?"

The man pointed to the zipper resting in the centre of his head, Ambrose leaned back in his cage slightly.

"It's ok I'm not dangerous, I am.... Or was, a tin man" He showed Ambrose his badge to prove it. The advisor nodded. "Anyway.... They want to keep you here. Just because they've got their information it doesn't mean you're useless now"

"Wait... What do you mean their information?" Ambrose asked almost instantly.

"That day when the long coats put you to sleep..."

"Yeah... What did they do?"

"They made one of the viewers read your mind... And now they're building the Sun Seeder." Ambrose's mouth hung open.

"The Sun Seeder?" He whispered so quietly the man was amazed he could hear him. The other man nodded, Ambrose dropped from his knees and just sat still his mind was all over the place. "Oh how could I allow this to happen?!" He shouted at himself, he brought his hands to his face and buried his head in them.

Suddenly Azkadellia walked down the corridor with 4 or 5 of her long coats following behind her. Ambrose jumped back in his cage so he was sat on the seat at the back of his cell. Azkadellia opened the headcases cell and he walked out then Azkadellia walked up to face him and without a word she sucked out his soul as she did to all her prisoners.

"No stop it!" Ambrose shouted, the only response he got was a long coat called Zero hitting the bars of his cell to make him shut up. Ambrose moved to the front bars of his cell, he sat on the cold dusty floor. Then a man appeared suddenly appeared in Ambrose's cell next to him,

"Take care kid" He whispered, Ambrose turned around but the man disappeared. And before he knew it the headcase was lying on the floor lifeless. Ambrose hung his head he couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Azkadellia laughed then she moved to the advisors cell,

"Morning sunshine" She whispered to him, Ambrose opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"I really would like to thank you for coming up with the Sun Seeder, it's probably the most useful thing you've ever created" She said smirking down at the weaponless, powerless, defenceless man. Ambrose remained quiet; he turned his head away slowly as he couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer.

"You know Ambrose" She started in her false, sweet voice. "You could just tell us what we need to know and then you won't have to keep having 'meetings' with viewers."

"So what you're saying is I betray the queen for my own selfish gain?" He asked still facing the other way. Azkadellia nodded,

"Yes" She whispered in his ear. Almost instantly he turned to face her,

"Never" He breathed, Azkadellia became furious, she reached out and grabbed the advisor by the front of his royal coat. He became nervous.

"I'm going to give you one last chance" She told him harshly, Ambrose said nothing for a while then he spoke once Azkadellia tightened her grip on his coat.

"I'm never going to tell you anything you hear me..... Witch" He whispered the last word, Azkadellia pushed the man back so he fell with a loud 'Thud!' Azkadellia stood high looking down at the man lying on the damp floor.

"I don't know what to do with him!" She said in an annoyed voice with her gaze still burning on Ambrose. Zero spoke up.

"We could always.... Headcase him" He said with a wicked smile looking down at Ambrose, who was looking back up worriedly and hoping that Azkadellia hadn't taken notice of what Zero said.

"Brilliant idea Zero.... Indeed we shall do that" Ambrose felt as if his heart had skipped a beat, he was sweating and breathing really heavily.

"You will be sent to the Alchemist in the morning" She said coldly to Ambrose. Then she walked off with the long coats following, Zero turned to face Ambrose and he started sniggering as he followed Azkadellia around the corner.

"I'm still not telling you anything!" He shouted back, or at least he tried to the his throat was so dry that he couldn't shout as loud as he would have wanted to.


	2. Why Is Zero So Bad?

Ambrose was miserable. He sat in his cell knowing full well that this was the end; suddenly he heard heavy footsteps cutting into the silence. Then he saw a shadow, the corridor Ambrose's cell was in was almost pitch black so when the person walking around turned on the lights, it burned Ambrose's eyes. The advisor let out a faint groan,

"Oh come on Einstein you're better than that" Zero was the one that spoke, but wait who is Einstein maybe he was someone from the other side, I after all Zero did live on the other side for half of his life. Ambrose looked up.

"Who's Einstein?" Zero laughed,

"Forget it; I bet you're looking forward to tomorrow morning.... I mean I couldn't picture you as a headcase" Zero laughed all the way through his sentence, Ambrose looked up depressed.

"What's wrong with you Zero? Why do you do this stuff to me?" Ambrose was confused, he once knew Zero... He visited the palace once, he was doing a favour for the queen, he seemed nice obviously not. "You used to be good" Zero down at the man.

"Was..." He spat out, Ambrose shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Why did you change?"

"What I've learned over my years Ambrose is; being good get's you know where" Ambrose looked down while Zero continued. "I mean look at me I went bad and now I am the witch's head long coat. And you!" He said pointing down at the man who hung his head. "You stayed good and look where that got you. Lying on the floor your hands bound so your magic is no use and your going to lose your marbles tomorrow!" He screamed.

"But all that was your fault!" Ambrose wailed making Zero jump back in surprise. "You showed them how to get around my security AND you decided my fate that lays waiting for me in the morning! Everything was going great until you came along, oh why did I trust you!?!" Zero moved in close.

"Because you're a fool" He whispered slowly allowing his words to slowly destroy whatever inch of confidence Ambrose had left. After Zero's burning words he left down the corridor, then suddenly the cruel man came flying back and landed in front of the advisors cell unconscious! Ambrose looked down at the man then heard a voice.

"Ambrose, Ambrose where are you?" It was a young woman's voice.

"Hello?" Ambrose shouted back, suddenly the man saw a young woman at least no older than 20 annuals; rap her arms around his neck squeezing tightly.

"Careful kiddo you're going to suck the life out of him in a minute" Joked a voice from behind her, Ambrose gasped for breath as the girl let go.

"Oh Ambrose I'm so glad you're alright" She smiled at him. This was extremely confusing, who was this girl? How did she know who he was?

"Thank you and erm do I know you?"

The girl frowned,

"Hey" Said the man in the gray cowboy-like- hat behind her "You've been gone for annuals he won't recognize you" Ambrose looked confused.

"I'm DG" She smiled; Ambrose returned it when he remembered the name.

"DG?" He whispered softly.

"I'm back.... I'm home..."

**A/N: I love my cliff-hangers. Ha, ha. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the chapter coming up too. Bye remember reviews are loved! **


	3. Freedom

Ambrose stopped when he realized what the young woman had said, "Home" He echoed to himself quietly. DG's smile faded to a confused frown.

"This place is nothing like home now," He said sadly looking away.

"Ambrose are you alright?" Suddenly Cain came forward,

"Gotta say you lasted longer than I thought" Cain smiled, Ambrose and Cain were once best friends and when the witch came along both men doughted they'd ever see each other again. Ambrose looked up.

"Cain" He smiled and tried his best to pull himself up against the bars. "Old times, my friend, old times"

"You always had a talent for saying the strangest things" He chuckled.

"And you always had a talent for ignoring every one of them" He smiled back. DG interrupted the men's catch up chat for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly, Ambrose shook his head and held his right arm as best he could.

"Nothing that can't be healed" He said with a forced smile, DG looked sad.

"Raw, can you help him?" DG spun around and asked her friend. Raw nodded, Ambrose trusted viewers, they were so misunderstood he felt really sorry for them; Ambrose held out his arm and Raw put both hands on top of the man's arm, Ambrose groaned lightly which was to be expected.

While Raw healed him he also read his feelings then let go with a sudden shock on his face which quickly dropped to sympathy.

"Raw? What is it?" DG asked, Ambrose also looked up confused.

"Ambrose hurt" Raw told them,

"Yes, but you just healed him didn't you?" Cain asked.

Raw shook his head "No... Ambrose hurt emotionally" Suddenly all heads snapped to the advisor behind the bars,

"Ambrose.... What happened before we got here?" Cain asked, Ambrose wouldn't answer, he couldn't. "Ambrose! If something happened we need to know.... Tell us!"

"I err... I'm"

"Come on just spit it out!" Cain screamed.

"Ok! I'm getting headcased in the morning" He sighed then looked down he was ashamed of himself, just knowing the fact that he couldn't do anything to help and that everyone relied on him to save the outer zone.

"W-why?" DG asked, but the look on Ambrose's face showed he did not want to talk about it.

"We'll talk about this later right now we have got to get him out of here" Cain said running over to the levers to open the man's cell. Now that the cell was open there was the small matter unbinding him.

"How do we unbind him?" DG asked,

"Azkadellia has charmed them, only magic can unlock them" Ambrose told her, Cain turned and faced the young woman.

"DG you have to do this"

"W-what me? But I don't know how" She complained worriedly,

"DG need to concentrate" Raw told her, she nodded and closed her eyes.

_In her mind DG was alone she saw only one thing in her sight; The lock she imagined forming a key with her magic and slowly she twisted her magic in the lock which released it and caused it to open._

DG opened her eyes again to discover her magic had set the man free. Ambrose smiled when suddenly, Zero woke up.

"INTRUDERS!!!!" He screamed they did not have enough time to shut the man up as long coats flooded the area.

"Oh no what do we do?!" DG said her voice broken and frightened. Ambrose pushed DG behind her; he suddenly shot a white light towards the men through his fingers. MAGIC! He had magic! Suddenly more long coats pilled in,

"Take DG and run!" Ambrose whispered to Cain and Raw before the long coats had enough time to hear his demand.

"Ambrose you're my friend I left you once I can't do it again!" Cain cried out.

"No! Get her out, now I have my powers I'll be fine! GO!" Ambrose ordered pushing them into the corridor as he turned back to fight the long coats,

DG, Raw and Cain arrived outside safely and hid behind the trees when suddenly they heard a man scream!

"AMBROSE!!!!" DG cried out when she heard a man's scream from the castle, then if that wasn't bad enough after a few minutes of grieving they spotted a long coat approach them, they could not see his face but just seeing the uniform was enough information.......

**A/N: Okay everyone first of all I cannot believe I got a review so quickly so thank you for that and also please keep reading because I am going to add some surprises in to spice things up a bit. Reviews are loved thanks. Xxx**


	4. The Plan

DG, Cain and Raw started to run off through the trees then suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed DG's arm, she let out a yelp then swung her hand around which ended up in DG smacking the long coat in the face. When again out of nowhere a small voice was heard.

"Ow!" Whined the long coat "My goodness DG you're a lot stronger than you look" He smiled the man turned out to be Ambrose dressed up as a long coat! DG called out his name and nearly knocked him to the ground because of the strong impact of her running up to him gave.

"Oh I am so glad you're alright! But wait... Why are you wearing a long coat uniform?" DG raised an eye brow at him. Ambrose looked down at the uniform,

"I'm wearing this so it could be at least a little bit easier to sneak out,"

"So who screamed?" Cain asked.

"What do you mean?" Ambrose asked confused,

"A man screamed before you came out, we thought you'd been hurt." Ambrose smiled he was flattered they cared so much about him eventually he shook his head.

"That was Zero he ran away screaming when he noticed all the long coats were on the floor unconscious." He laughed at the thought.

"So what do we do now?" DG asked, everyone's faces fell to a frown.

"Well we know what's being built" Cain said,

"My Sun Seeder" Ambrose whispered softly under his breath.

"Ambrose how did they get the plans for the machine?" DG asked, Ambrose turned around sharply he looked at her as if she'd just slapped him in the face- even though she had- he began to speak.

"I didn't give it to them you know!" He snapped.

"Ambrose" Cain started, Ambrose turned his gaze to him "She isn't saying that you did she is just asking" Ambrose sighed. Before he could speak Raw answered for him.

"Viewer read Ambrose's mind" Ambrose looked up slightly at Raw with a sigh he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Right, well what do we do?" DG asked.

"We need to shut the machine off" Ambrose replied. "Which means we have to go back in there?"

"But you're a prisoner- or were a prisoner- how on earth are you supposed to get back with us?" DG blurted out,

"I think I have a solution" Cain said with a snap of his fingers. "We need another long coat uniform.

"Why?" DG asked,

"I think I know" Ambrose smiled "Quick let's go"

After finding their way back to the castle they managed to spot only two long coats that were stood in a small ditch that separated the woods from the palace, everyone ducked their heads so they could not be seen.

"Alright" Cain started. "Raw; can you wear one of their uniforms?"

"Hey wait a minute! Why can't I?" DG blurted out.

"Because you're a girl" Cain said simply.

"I've noticed that!" She snapped back.

"There are no girl long coats"

"Oh!" DG squealed, "Never mind" Shaking off the awkward moment Raw nodded, as if to answer the question that was posed to him earlier.

"Great!" Cain said. "Hey Ambrose you know that rhythm you're famous for?" the advisor nodded. "Time to put it to the test" He smiled "What you say? Wanna dance?" Ambrose chuckled.

"I'll lead you follow" Cain sighed and joined Ambrose in the fight.

One hit and the tin man was down and out of the game. The advisor chuckled and faced the long coats.

"Well done gentlemen, you won round one let's see how you handle round two!" He said lunging forward towards the men. Everyone watched at a distance.

One man grabbed Ambrose from behind but the advisor threw a backwards punch and knocked the man to the floor, he turned and prepared himself to fight the next. The long coat came rushing forward towards Ambrose but the advisor quickly kicked him to the floor and laughed triumphantly.

"Game over" He smiled and looked back to the others. "No really thanks for the help" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on boys get those uniforms on we haven't got any time to waste" DG said pushing Raw and Cain forward to grab the uniform. Ambrose was already sorted, as he still had a long coat uniform on. Now just to wait.

"You know Cain I won our little bet" Ambrose laughed, while Cain was putting the coat on he asked.

"What bet?"

"I bet you before all of this that I could fight better than you! And now you have just proved that I can" He laughed.

"Don't push it advisor" He threatened. Ambrose smiled and under his breath he muttered.

"What a wimp"

**A/N: Okay everyone so sorry but I have been wayyyy busy with school lately but I have a bit of free time so here I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
